1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling shaft, and more particularly to a controlling shaft for controlling blind, comprising a transverse shaft and a plurality of shaft controlling unit provided on the transverse shaft in turn. Due to the connecting relationship between the plurality of shaft controlling units and the transverse shaft, when the transverse shaft rotates, the plurality of shaft controlling units can synchronously rotate with the transverse shaft. Each shaft controlling unit of the plurality of shaft controlling units comprises a plurality of rotating members. When the shaft controlling unit rotates with the transverse shaft, the rotating members of each shaft controlling unit move in different pace. With the synchronous movement of the shaft controlling units with the transverse shaft, the particular points on the outer side of respective plurality of rotating members of any shaft controlling unit at the same level move to different extents.
2. Description of Related Arts
As we all know, with the development of the society and the increasing demand for convenience of daily appliance, all kinds of appliances are developed, wherein the blind as one of the appliances is becoming more and more popular.
The curtain is very important in daily life. The traditional curtain is usually hung on the window in the house to block the lights in the day or to keep the in-house environment from being seen at outside at night.
The traditional curtain usually comprises a curtain frame and a curtain cloth provided on the curtain frame. When people want to block the light, hang the curtain cloth on the window via the curtain frame. However, folding and unfolding the traditional curtain is very inconvenient.
Then a kind of Persian blind is developed, which comprises a plurality of slats and a controlling shaft, wherein each slat is made of board shaped material, and the slats are connected in series via a controlling lift cord from top to bottom and are hung on the controlling shaft, so that the plurality of slats can switch between a horizontal status and a vertical status. In a horizontal status, the blind allows lights passing through, so that the user can observe the outside through the gap between the slats. When the user changes the slats from the horizontal status to vertical status via the controlling shaft, the slats can block the lights from the outside. The user can control the controlling shaft to switch the slats between the horizontal status and the vertical status, so as to control the blind.
In the above mentioned blind, it is the controlling shaft to connect the plurality of slats via the lift cord, which means when the user controls the controlling shaft, the slats rotate in the same pace. However, in some cases, the slats are required to rotate in different pace, so that the traditional blind can not meet this requirement, which is the main drawback of the traditional blind.